


you think my lips are nice?

by toast (aone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, is "asshole" a pg-13 word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: he: *flirts*you: ur ugly





	you think my lips are nice?

**Author's Note:**

> request:
> 
> "alrightly, you said i can send it in- a yukhei imagine where the reader is this grumpy baby who like to sleep a lot and hates everyone (basically the stereotypical yoongi lmao) and he meets lucas bc he is a new to the staff or new member or smth? yukhei is just playing around w/ him and giving him nicknames and just being the cutie he is and makes the reader turn super soft. lmao it's a concept i love but i cant write at all lmao. btw your jaemin imagine actually made me uwu real hard"

“aren’t you amazed, hyung?”

“by what?”

“by how it’s possible that there’s a man this handsome in this world?” lucas asks, unashamed in gesturing towards his reflection in the mirror. “it’s– it’s, _wow_.”

you try not to smile when he frames his cheeks with both palms, but lucas catches the slightest quirk of your lips and pins it up with a knowing stare and the point of his finger. he laughs slightly, and you cock your head as if to consider him, powder brush in hand. retouching his makeup really isn’t your job, being assistant manager and all, but with all eighteen members backstage in need of a refresher before their next performance and with a few of the staff out sick, you don’t really mind having to step up.

you just kind of didn’t expect to be tending to lucas, of all people. taeil would’ve been your first choice, as he doesn’t mind your somewhat testy nature and also doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with idle chatter.

or exclamations of self-confidence that could be mistaken as vanity. had you not been briefed about and exposed to lucas’s personality beforehand, you would’ve thought he was narcissistic. goofy and narcissistic, which is an odd combination, but narcissistic nonetheless.

you narrow your eyes at him.

“i... don’t see it.”

lucas dons an expression of shock that you actually can’t tell is fake or not but he doesn’t move when you apply compact powder to his cheek.

“you... don’t think i’m good-looking, hyung?”

his voice has a hint of timidity that you’ve never heard from him before and your brain quickly backtracks. your hand freezes and you blink rapidly.

_“no!”_

“ah, so you really don’t think i’m handsome after all… maybe it’s the short hair…”

he deflates like a sad balloon, shoulders drooping and bottom lip pushing out in a pout. you hastily set the brush and powder down and grab his shoulders, shaking him a little. he looks up at you.

“wong yukhei, you are an incredibly attractive young man who is over 180cm tall with pretty eyes, symmetrical features, impressive muscles, and nice lips. you do not need to literally listen to everything i say because it’s probably just because i need sleep or, you know, because i’m naturally an asshole?”

lucas snorts, smile back in place and there’s a feeling settling in your bones that says, _and once again, everything was right in the world._

you pull your arms back and offer him a smile of your own.

“besides... don’t you think _i’m_ more handsome?”

lucas takes a second to process that _yes_ , you’re joking, and _yes_ , you’re grinning and not scowling or appear to be seconds away from leaving the room to seethe or sulk somewhere else, but when he does, he laughs. loudly and with his whole body, gathering the attention of the others nearby and across the room. you pay them no mind but you feel the heat rushing to your ears anyway.

“i do think so, hyung.”

he grins and there’s something else hidden in the curl of his lip and the glint of his eyes. something mischievous.

“why do you think i’ve been bothering you so much since we first met?”

you stand there, staring at him while his grin grows wider. _he’s gonna say something dumb isn’t he—_

“—you think my lips are nice?”

“ _oh my god_ , shut up. _go._ murder your performance already, geez.”

lucas rises from his seat, but before he leaves through the door he turns back to you, giggly and waving.

“i’m going to ask you out after this, hyung. be ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> _**a couple weeks later** _
> 
> he: *purposefully brushes his hand against yours*
> 
> you, aggressively threading your fingers together: fucking _commit_ to it
> 
> ~~i'm getting flashbacks to him suddenly saying "sexy lips" during a live~~   
> 


End file.
